


my sweetest downfall

by pageandpetals



Series: fem!jundae [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, PWP, Strap-Ons, is it really a pageandpetals fic if there's not at least one nervous breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageandpetals/pseuds/pageandpetals
Summary: It's Jongdae's birthday, and she bought herself a special present.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: fem!jundae [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612603
Comments: 19
Kudos: 42





	my sweetest downfall

Junmyeon's back hits the door with a little _thud_ , and any noise she might have made in surprise is immediately stifled when Jongdae's body presses into hers, hands linking behind Junmyeon's neck as she covers Junmyeon's mouth with her own. Junmyeon lifts a hand to touch her cheek, resting the other on Jongdae's hip and kneading with her fingertips as she leans into the kiss. The two glasses of wine she'd consumed at the party aren't quite enough to make her completely forget herself, though.

"Jongdae, honey," Junmyeon mumbles between kisses, "can we go inside before you try to put your tongue in my mouth?"

"But it's my _birthday_ ," Jongdae whines, sliding her hands down Junmyeon's shoulders and arms and clutching her hands. Junmyeon smiles helplessly when she opens her eyes and sees the pout on her girlfriend's face.

"I'm well aware, princess," she jokes, nodding at the plastic tiara Baekhyun had crowned Jongdae with at the party. She kisses the tip of Jongdae's nose. "But I think we'll be more comfy inside."

Jongdae sighs as though extremely put-upon. " _Fine_." But she's smiling as she lets go of Junmyeon's left hand to dig in her purse for the keys.

Junmyeon moves to stand behind Jongdae while she fiddles with the locks, wrapping her arms around Jongdae's waist and nuzzling her neck. "Did you have fun tonight?"

" _So_ much fun," Jongdae gushes as she unlocks the deadbolt and opens the door, pulling Junmyeon inside. Once the door is closed and locked behind them, Jongdae wriggles around in Junmyeon's embrace so they're facing again and puts her hands on Junmyeon's shoulders, then starts to walk backwards down the hallway to her bedroom. "You're the smartest, prettiest, yummiest, bestest party planner ever."

"Yummiest?" Junmyeon giggles, tickling her sides. "I haven't heard that one before."

"Of course you have," Jongdae scoffs, laughing. She fumbles behind herself for the doorknob and twists it, nudging the door open with her foot and groping for the light switch as Junmyeon closes the door behind them. Kicking off her heels, she leans in with a smirk and murmurs, "I tell you how good you taste all the time."

Arousal hits Junmyeon like a punch in the gut, sending a rush of heat up her neck and down into the pit of her stomach. "Jongdae," she whines, flustered.

"I can tell you again, if you want," Jongdae says, nosing at Junmyeon's cheek as she hooks her fingers in the belt loops of Junmyeon's jeans. The ache between Junmyeon's legs intensifies. "I just need to refresh my memory first."

Junmyeon's clit throbs, and a breath of a moan floats out of her mouth before she seals her lips to Jongdae's, cupping her face with both hands. Jongdae sighs through her nose and purses her lips around Junmyeon's lower lip, trailing the tip of her tongue along it until Junmyeon takes the hint and opens her mouth to let her tongue glide against Jongdae's, tasting the lingering flavor of the strawberry daiquiri she'd had before they left the bar. Another burst of warmth radiates from her core downward when she remembers that Jongdae's sweet (and _very_ talented) tongue will shortly be lapping at the most sensitive parts of her body, teasing and sucking and licking until Junmyeon falls apart.

The mere thought is enough to form a wet spot in the gusset of her underwear that only grows when Jongdae's hands slide from her belt loops around her hips and into her back pockets. She uses that leverage to pull Junmyeon even closer, their bodies molding together. Junmyeon keeps one hand on Jongdae's face, her thumb stroking one of Jongdae's prominent cheekbones while the other hand trails downward along her neck and shoulders. She teasingly drags her fingertips along the side of one breast in a way that causes Jongdae to make a small but urgent sound in the back of her throat, and eventually splays her hand at the small of Jongdae's back, fingertips curling in the fabric of her dress where it meets the slight swell of her backside.

Jongdae, so easily worked up, comes up for air with a little hum of pleasure, her hands squeezing Junmyeon's ass. "You know," she says in a throaty voice, kissing the corner of Junmyeon's mouth, "you never actually responded to my offer."

Junmyeon laughs, leaving a plucking kiss on Jongdae's mouth before murmuring, "What, copping a feel wasn't enough of an answer for you?"

"You're the one who's always going on about consent whenever I'm even the slightest bit drunk," Jongdae says with an incredulous laugh. "Speaking of which…" She removes one hand from the back pocket of Junmyeon's jeans and reaches over to pluck a piece of paper off of her desk, presenting it to Junmyeon. "Just in case."

Junmyeon lets go of Jongdae and takes a step back so she can read it properly. "'… In the event that I am buzzed this evening after enjoying some birthday drinks, I, Jongdae, hereby declare in advance that I consent to—'" Junmyeon looks up at her, cheeks aflame. " _Jongdae._ "

"Read the rest of it!" Jongdae says with a grin, bobbing up and down on the tips of her toes.

Junmyeon sighs, but she's having a hard time holding back a smile. "You are too much. Fine. '… that I consent to going to _town_ on your delicious body because it's my birthday and that is my gift to myself. Because I'm worth it.™'" The form, which is really just a piece of Jongdae's monogrammed stationery, is signed and dated at the bottom. Junmyeon glances up at Jongdae, who is beside herself with glee, and raises an eyebrow. "Did you break out your calligraphy pens for this?"

"Of course," Jongdae scoffs, moving forward to drape herself over Junmyeon's shoulder. "I had to make it look super legit." She sighs happily. "God, I'm brilliant."

"More like too clever for your own good," Junmyeon snorts, turning her head to kiss Jongdae's temple. "You have truly gone above and beyond the call of duty in pursuit of birthday sex."

"Well, yeah," Jongdae mumbles into Junmyeon's sweater, sounding a little wounded, "'cause it's fun and I like it and I like you."

A cold, sick feeling creeps into the pit of Junmyeon's stomach, replacing the pleasant warmth from a few minutes ago. She frowns, eyebrows drawing together as she turns around to face Jongdae properly. The look on her face breaks Junmyeon's heart a little, and she immediately launches into an apology: "I'm sorry, Jongdae. I was only kidding, but I know sometimes my tone—"

Jongdae interrupts her with a hug, burying her face in Junmyeon's neck with a sigh. "There's nothing to apologize for," she says in a muffled voice. "I'm just being moody and weird. Ignore me."

"I'm not going to ignore you." Junmyeon runs a hand through the back of Jongdae's pixie-short hair. "What's wrong?"

Jongdae whines in frustration, sighs again, and steps back slightly so she can look at Junmyeon, her mouth twisting with anxiety. "Do you think I'm a nympho?"

"A _what?_ " Junmyeon doesn't mean for her eyebrows to shoot into her bangs, but they do anyway. At Jongdae's expectant look, however, Junmyeon regulates her expression and shakes her head. "Honey, no. What could you have possibly done to make me think that?"

"I don't know," Jongdae groans, covering her face with her hands. "Sometimes I wonder whether I like sex too much, or whether I, like, want it too much? Which makes me feel kind of weird and gross, and then I start worrying that I'm going to scare you off because I want you, like, all the time." She drops her hands to her sides with a sigh of irritation and pulls a face. "Ugh. That makes it sound like I can't control myself, but it's not like that."

"Okay…" Junmyeon feels an almost preternatural sense of calm wash over her. Being the anxious one in this relationship is usually Junmyeon's bailiwick, but when Jongdae gets wound up about something, it's like a switch flips in Junmyeon's head and she can see the situation with clear eyes. "Do you feel like you aren't, um… getting enough?"

Jongdae's eyes widen in panic, and she vehemently shakes her head. "Nonononono," she says, wrapping Junmyeon in a tight hug and turning her head toward Junmyeon's ear, into which she murmurs, "Trust me, I am _very_ satisfied."

A little shiver runs down the back of Junmyeon's neck, and she starts to feel that heaviness building low in her belly once more. "Duly noted," she says, almost certain her face is completely red now. "So what, exactly, is the problem?"

"I don't know," Jongdae groans again, stepping back to look at Junmyeon but staying close enough that she can drape her arms around Junmyeon's shoulders, wrists crossed behind her neck. "I think it's just, like… okay, you know in _Of Mice and Men_ how Lennie likes to pet the rabbits, but he doesn't know his own strength so he keeps squeezing them to death by accident?"

"Noooot totally sure where you're going with this," Junmyeon says slowly, cocking her head and narrowing her eyes, "but please continue."

Jongdae's eyes fall shut with a sigh, then flick back open. "Look, I just… I love you to bits and it melts my brain and turns me into a nervous wreck sometimes," she babbles as she twists tendrils of Junmyeon's hair around her fingers, adding in a tiny voice. "I guess I don't want you to think I'm too much to handle. I don't— I don't want to smother my little Junmyeonnie-bunny."

"I'll be serious in a second, I promise," Junmyeon says, barely holding back a laugh, "but I have to know: How long have you been sitting on _that_ pet name?"

"I just came up with it, I swear," Jongdae says in a solemn voice, holding up three fingers in a scout salute. "The literary allusion came first."

"Here's one for you, then," Junmyeon says, her heart swelling with affection. "Okay. You know that bit in the last _Harry Potter_ book when Ron's like 'We have to save the house elves!' and Hermione just, like, flings herself at him because he completely gets her?" Jongdae nods and Junmyeon kisses the tip of her nose. "That's how I feel about you. I love you because you're funny and witty and brilliant and kind and cute and— and sexy, and even though you've given me about ninety heart attacks since the moment I met you, I think I needed that. My life would be super boring without you. I _like_ that you have a big personality, because I sure don't."

Jongdae makes a shushing sound and squeezes her tightly, peppering the side of her face with kisses. "You don't need one, 'cause we balance each other out," Jongdae says finally, kissing Junmyeon on the lips. "I'm the loudmouth with the overactive imagination and you're my precious vanilla cupcake baby angel and I love you sooooo much." She squishes Junmyeon's cheeks with her hands and flashes a wicked smile at her. "And I will show you exactly how much once I get you out of these pants."

A short burst of helpless laughter comes out of Junmyeon's mouth, like it does every time she experiences the mood whiplash induced by Jongdae going from zero to sexpot in three seconds. She puts an arm around Jongdae's shoulders for balance (and makes out with her for good measure) as she lifts one foot and then the other, reaching back with her free hand to yank off her ankle boots and socks before turning her attention to the fastenings of her jeans, fingers trembling with nervous energy.

"Here, baby, lemme help," Jongdae mumbles against her lips and manages to tear herself away, panting as she points to the bed. "Sit."

"Stupid tight pants," Junmyeon grumbles, shoving them down to mid-thigh before perching on the end of the bed and letting Jongdae peel them the rest of the way off. "I need to lay off the ice cream."

Jongdae shushes her again. "You are a goddess," she says forcefully, dropping the jeans on the floor. "You could crush my head between your thighs like a fucking walnut and I'd die with a smile on my face."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Junmyeon giggles, pulling her sweater over her head and letting it join the other articles of clothing on the floor. She leans back on her hands and crosses her ankles daintily, enjoying the rather hungry look in Jongdae's eyes. "See something you like?"

"Those are definitely new," Jongdae says, gesturing at the lingerie Junmyeon's wearing—a longline bra and matching underwear in emerald green lace.

"Well," Junmyeon says with the tiniest of smirks, feeling much more confident than usual, "I had to wrap your present up nicely, right?"

"Oh, so _you're_ my present, huh?" Jongdae asks after she picks her jaw up off the floor. Eyes narrowed in suspicion, she points a finger at Junmyeon and tries to fight off a smirk of her own. "Who are you and what have you done with my shy, adorably awkward girlfriend?" 

"Oh, she's in there, trust me," Junmyeon says, this time with little bravado, and taps the side of her head. "But something about fancy underwear shuts her up for a little while."

"You know, I always wondered why you like wearing this kind of thing," Jongdae says, edging forward to stand between Junmyeon's knees and trailing a fingertip along the edge of the lace where it meets her ribs, "considering you're so practical in pretty much every other facet of your life. Not that I am complaining in the least," she adds quickly, "because as much as I like seeing you naked, this is _really_ doing it for me right now. Like, _damn_." Jongdae bites her fist and utters the tiniest of moans.

Junmyeon feels entirely too warm all of a sudden. She squirms when Jongdae's finger hits a ticklish spot and playfully bats her hand away. "I don't know," Junmyeon says with a little shrug. "I guess it's nice to feel hot once in a while."

"Junebug," Jongdae says with great tenderness, tilting Junmyeon's chin up with one hand so she can see the fond expression on Jongdae's face, "you're hot all the time. You could be wearing a raggedy old sports bra and granny panties right now and I'd still want to jump you."

"Hmm, I might have to test that assertion out at some point," Junmyeon teases her, sitting up and putting her arms around Jongdae's waist. "See if you actually put your money where your mouth is."

Jongdae leans in, her lips just beside Junmyeon's ear. "I think it's more about where I put my mouth, though, isn't it?" she whispers, flicking Junmyeon's earlobe with her tongue.

Junmyeon doesn't really know why Jongdae's wit is such a huge turn-on, but her penchant for overanalyzing the tiniest things takes a backseat in favor of wrapping a hand around the back of Jongdae's neck to guide their mouths back together, kissing with urgency. Jongdae's arms wind around her shoulders as she presses her body into Junmyeon's, amplifying the warm ache inside of her to an almost unbearable degree.

Junmyeon's hands slide down from Jongdae's waist over her hips and lower still until they flit under the hem of her dress and curl around the backs of her thighs, still bound by her tights. Jongdae squeaks into her mouth when Junmyeon's hands wander up to squeeze her ass, and Junmyeon's pleased to see she's a little pink in the face when she breaks the kiss, panting, and turns around.

"Unzip," she says breathlessly, and Junmyeon reaches up for the zipper pull, tugging it down with purpose but still gently enough that it doesn't jam; those invisible zippers are fussy, and there are loads of them in Jongdae's wardrobe. Once the zipper is down, Jongdae turns around again and wriggles her narrow shoulders out of the bodice, then pushes the dress down over her slim hips so she's left in a black bralette—because, as Junmyeon frequently laments with envy, she can get by without underwire—and black tights. Looking down at Junmyeon again, she jerks her head in the direction of the pillows, then takes off her tiara and puts it on the nightstand.

Junmyeon doesn't have to be told twice. She uses her hands to scoot over toward the head of the bed and offers Jongdae the throw pillow wedged between the mattress and the wall, the one Jongdae crudely refers to as "the fuck pillow," since the only time it gets any use is when they're having sex.

"And I didn't even have to ask," Jongdae says, crawling onto the bed as Junmyeon finishes rearranging the rest of the pillows and flops back against them, her knees parting reflexively for Jongdae, who kneels between them and sits on her heels, a curious smile making the naturally upturned corners of her mouth even more pronounced. "You must be more wound up than usual."

"Of course I'm wound up," Junmyeon says with an incredulous look, propping herself up on her elbows. "You say that like you haven't been pushing my buttons since we walked in here."

Jongdae rests her palms on Junmyeon's knees for a moment, then leisurely slides her hands down Junmyeon's inner thighs, just skimming the line of her underwear. "Just not the button you really want me to push, huh?" She pulls her hands back toward Junmyeon's knees and grins at the obvious frustration on Junmyeon's face, the way her hips shift this way and that in search of any kind of friction.

"Jong _dae_ ," Junmyeon whines, sinking back into the pillows. "Are you trying to get me to beg? Is that what you want me to do?"

Jongdae laughs and nuzzles her inner thigh, leaving a kiss just above her knee. "Sometimes I like to play with my food before I eat it, that's all," she says, casting a sidelong look at Junmyeon that gets her heart beating a little faster.

Jongdae's hand drifts down Junmyeon's other leg and finally— _finally_ —she splays her fingers against the front of Junmyeon's underwear and uses the heel of her hand to gently grind down against Junmyeon's clit. Junmyeon inhales sharply and Jongdae pulls her hand away to look at her palm, then up at Junmyeon, her eyes intense. "Jesus, you're soaked," she whispers, awed.

Junmyeon wriggles impatiently for a moment, then slides her fingers under the waistband of her underwear and lifts off the bed slightly so she can push the panties down over her hips and halfway down her thighs. She sinks back down against the mattress with an imploring look at Jongdae. "Help."

Jongdae bites her lip and groans, immediately hooking two fingers under either side of Junmyeon's underwear. "Pull your knees in," she says, tugging the fabric up to Junmyeon's knees and down over her calves.

Junmyeon rolls her hips off the mattress and pulls her legs toward her chest so Jongdae can get the underwear over her ankles. Seeing Junmyeon about to relax, Jongdae drops the panties on the floor and adds, "Don't move," grabbing the pillow and wedging it under Junmyeon's hips while her lower back is off the bed.

With anticipation and arousal fizzing inside of her, Junmyeon releases her legs and parts her thighs for Jongdae, letting her right leg fall to the side as if to invite Jongdae in.

Jongdae makes a sound best approximated as "hnnnngh" and loops her arm around Junmyeon's left thigh, the edge of her hand settling in the crease at her hip. Leaving a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses along the inside of Junmyeon's thigh, Jongdae gradually works her way down until her face is hovering centimeters from Junmyeon's pussy, and Junmyeon can't help but whimper when Jongdae's warm breath ghosts over her clit.

Junmyeon's heart skips a beat when Jongdae looks up at her through her eyelashes to watch her reactions. She uses her thumbs to part Junmyeon's lips just enough that she can fit her lips around Junmyeon's clit and swirl her tongue over it, just barely sucking on the swollen nub. She moans low in the back of her throat and the vibrations feel so good Junmyeon cries out, her back arching off the bed of its own volition. She lifts a hand to sift through Jongdae's hair, fingertips roaming over Jongdae's ear, neck, jaw, and cheek while she makes love to Junmyeon with her mouth.

Jongdae's other hand settles on Junmyeon's right leg, and she begins to stroke the tender skin of her inner thigh as her mouth travels down the length of Junmyeon's slit, leaving warm, wet kisses in its wake. Junmyeon gasps and clutches the comforter with her free hand when Jongdae's tongue traces the outline of her inner lips and begins to lap at the hypersensitive flesh just surrounding her entrance. She lets Junmyeon's left leg hang over her shoulder and tightens her grip around Junmyeon's upper thigh just before she points and rolls her tongue and begins to work it inside of Junmyeon, the rounded tip of Jongdae's nose brushing against her clit with each thrust.

Junmyeon moans almost embarrassingly loudly, her fingernails biting into Jongdae's scalp and eliciting a little sound of protest. "Sorry," Junmyeon says in a breathy voice, chest heaving. She relaxes her hand and rubs the pads of her fingers against Jongdae's head. "That just— _oh_ , god, Jongdae, that feels so good."

Jongdae makes a smug little noise in the back of her throat and runs her other hand up Junmyeon's outstretched leg, dragging her palm over Junmyeon's hip bone and digging her fingertips into the skin there. Another short, broken-off cry passes Junmyeon's lips unbidden, and she pushes her hips back against Jongdae's face, panting.

Junmyeon can feel herself edging toward the brink of release, but Jongdae pulls back after a minute, flexing her tongue. Junmyeon stifles a whine and Jongdae glances up at her with a rueful smile, reaching down to rub Junmyeon's clit. "Sorry, babe," she says, opening her mouth wide and shifting her lower jaw from side to side to ease the tension in her facial muscles. "I think I gave my tongue a charley horse."

"Are you okay?" Junmyeon says with concern, rising up on her elbows.

Jongdae nods, her eyes crinkling up. The lower half of her face is glistening, and Junmyeon is overcome with the desire to kiss her. "I'm just gonna have to do this the old-fashioned way, I guess."

Before Junmyeon can ask what she means, Jongdae's mouth and fingers swap places, her lips sealing around Junmyeon's clit once more while her fingers slide into Junmyeon's pussy, curling insistently in search of her G-spot.

(Jongdae's ability to turn her into a sweaty, shuddering mess with nothing more than her mouth and one hand is just one of the many things Junmyeon likes about her, but at the moment it feels like the most important thing.)

With Jongdae alternately licking and sucking on her clit, it doesn't take long for Junmyeon to come, hands fisted in the comforter as she clenches tightly around Jongdae's fingers, pulsing under her tongue with a sharp cry. Jongdae works her through it, rotating her wrist and repeatedly dragging her tongue from Junmyeon's entrance up to her clit until Junmyeon tightens up around her fingers and lets out a breathy yelp.

"Holy shit," Jongdae giggles, withdrawing her hand and wiggling her fingers in the direction of the nightstand. "Do you just spend the entire day doing kegels? I think you almost broke my fingers."

"Well, I had to stop you somehow," Junmyeon laughs. She flings her hand out to yank a handful of tissues out of the box next to the lamp and passes them to Jongdae. "And I didn't want to put any more dents in your skull. Sorry about that, by the way."

"It didn't really hurt all that much," Jongdae says with a grin as she wipes the residual slickness from her fingers. "I take it as the sign of a job well done."

The mess on her face is half dry by now, so she hops off the bed and grabs a couple of makeup wipes from the packet sitting on her desk before she moves to stand in front of the mirror, using one wipe to clean off her face and the other to remove her eye makeup and brow powder.

Junmyeon, still feeling like everything below the waist is made of jello, rolls onto her side and pulls her knees in just enough that she doesn't feel like she's on display as she watches Jongdae meticulously rub mascara away from her eyelashes with the makeup wipe. "Pretty" and "cute" aren't really adequate descriptors for her, Junmyeon thinks. Jongdae is _striking_ , blessed with cheekbones that could cut glass and a sharply defined jaw, and her skill with liquid liner is unparalleled by any of their friends (save Baekhyun, maybe). But Junmyeon likes how her bare face makes her a little softer around the edges in both appearance and demeanor, makes seem a little younger, a little more open and vulnerable.

Jongdae's voice interrupts her thoughts, and Junmyeon looks up to see Jongdae making eye contact with Junmyeon's reflection in the mirror, curiosity and amusement in her tone. "What are you looking at?" 

Junmyeon blinks a couple of times and refocuses on her face. "Hmm? Oh. Nothing," she says. "I was just watching you and zoned out a little."

"I hope you're not getting sleepy," Jongdae says with a mildly pouty expression, pitching the tissues and makeup wipes into the trash bin by her desk.

Junmyeon shakes her head with a teasing smirk. "Why? Got some big plans or something?"

"Maybe," Jongdae says with that Mona Lisa smile of hers, stopping in front of the bed to pull her tights down over her hips and roll them down her legs. Jongdae's wearing a pair of black boyshorts beneath them, which, Junmyeon thinks with amusement, is probably why she gets so many wedgies when she wears tights.

"Oh?" Junmyeon reaches out to scratch Jongdae's head fondly when she bends at the waist to slide the tights off of her feet. "Do tell."

"In a minute," Jongdae says, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she straightens, gesturing for Junmyeon to scoot over so she can climb onto the bed and pulling up the covers as she does. "I haven't even gotten to snuggle you yet."

Junmyeon shakes her head with an indulgent smile, pulling the comforter out from beneath herself and sliding her legs under it. Jongdae shifts a little closer to her, and together they converge into one unit, arms wound around each other and legs twined together, Junmyeon's head nestled in the crook of Jongdae's shoulder.

"This is my favorite thing," Jongdae says after a little while, pressing her lips to Junmyeon's forehead and resting her cheek against the top of Junmyeon's head.

"What, cuddling?" Junmyeon asks, rubbing Jongdae's side with her hand.

"Yeah, but, like… _this_ , more specifically," Jongdae replies, trailing a finger up Junmyeon's spine. "Being all tangled up with you. I think I could live without sex, if I absolutely had to, but I wouldn't give this up for anything."

Junmyeon insides squirm pleasantly. "Me either," she mumbles, gently nuzzling the side of Jongdae's breast with a little sigh. "But I will get sleepy if we do this for much longer, and I don't want to leave you hanging on your birthday, so tell me about these mysterious plans you have."

Jongdae gradually begins to separate herself from Junmyeon, tittering nervously. "So, um, I might have bought myself a birthday present," she starts, sitting up in bed and wringing the edge of the comforter in her hands.

Junmyeon props herself up on her elbows, not sure whether to be curious or alarmed (or both). She runs through a list of likely items in her head and arches an eyebrow at Jongdae. "Don't you already have, like, six vibrators?" she says with a wry smile.

" _No_ ," Jongdae retorts, her eyes rolling up as she takes a mental inventory. Her lips form into a pout. "There's only five."

"' _Only_ five,' she says," Junmyeon giggles, yelping when Jongdae swats playfully at her leg through the blanket.

"Anyway, it's not a vibrator," Jongdae says, chewing on her lower lip. "I should just—" She sighs. "Hang on a second."

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Jongdae slides off the mattress and crouches down to fuss with something under the bed; most likely the box where she keeps all of her toys, Junmyeon thinks. Jongdae straightens after a moment with a tangle of black straps dangling from one finger and her other hand behind her back, looking a little unsure of herself.

"What is that?" Junmyeon asks, sitting up properly.

"It's, um— it's a harness," Jongdae says, her voice pitching a little higher at the end so it sounds like she's asking a question. "You know, like, for a strap-on?"

She takes her hand out from behind her back, and Junmyeon's eyebrows disappear under her bangs again. " _Oh_ ," Junmyeon says intelligently, staring at Jongdae's hand, which is wrapped around a shiny silicone dildo.

Jongdae drops her hands to her sides. "If it weirds you out, we don't have to use it," she says hurriedly. "I just— I thought it might be fun… ?"

Seeing that Jongdae's face is practically glowing from embarrassment, Junmyeon gently cuts her off. "I'm not weirded out, I'm just… processing," she says, taking a moment to find the right word. "We haven't really talked about stuff like this."

Jongdae grimaces. "Yeah, I know. I just— I was nervous and I didn't really know how to bring it up, so I asked Baekhyun what she thought—"

Junmyeon's interruption is less gentle this time. " _Nooooooo_ ," she groans, pulling the blanket over her head and flopping back onto the pillows. "Well, I guess that explains why she couldn't look me in the eye for half of last week. I thought she was mad at me about something."

"No," Jongdae says sheepishly, and the mattress shifts as she kneels on the bed. "Just traumatized."

Junmyeon pulls the covers down just enough that she can see Jongdae and sighs. "I know she's your friend, too, but I have to live with her," she says with a pained expression, "so please don't talk to her about things like that."

"Don't worry," Jongdae says, looking a little like a kicked puppy. "She already made me promise never to speak your name in the same sentence as anything even remotely sexual ever again."

"That sounds like her," Junmyeon says, hiding a tiny smile under the blanket. She sticks her hand out from under the covers to rub Jongdae's leg. "Hey, stop making that face. I'm not mad at you. I just want to know why you thought you couldn't talk to me about this."

"I don't know," Jongdae groans miserably, flopping down onto the bed next to her.

"Yeah, you do." Junmyeon rolls onto her side and rests her head on her hand. "Does this have something to do with why you were upset earlier?"

Jongdae's head lolls to the side, her expression absolutely pitiful as she nods and covers her face with her hands.

"Well, this is no good," Junmyeon sighs, scooping Jongdae into her arms and kissing the back of her neck. "It's your birthday, and you should be having fun. You don't have to be embarrassed. For one thing, you're not the sex maniac you seem to think you are, so don't stress yourself out about it. And anyway," she adds, dropping her voice and tilting her face toward Jongdae's ear, "it's kind of flattering that you want me like that. And I don't mean that in a 'thanks, but no thanks' kind of way. I mean it in a massive ego boost kind of way."

Jongdae shivers and tenses up for a moment before melting back into her embrace, and Junmyeon dots soft kisses along the curve of her neck. "And I would never make fun of you for wanting what you want," she murmurs. "I know I'm not all that, um, adventurous, but if it was something that meant a lot to you, I'd at least give it a shot. So, you know, if you want to use the harness on me, I'm fine with that."

"See, the thing is," Jongdae says after a moment, rolling over with some difficulty, "that is a very generous offer, and I will definitely take you up on it at a later date, but I, um—" Her face scrunches up. "I was kind of wondering if you would be open to using it on _me_."

Jongdae is always full of surprises—another thing Junmyeon likes about her—but this one definitely takes Junmyeon aback. Her eyes widen in shock. "You want _me_ to…"

Jongdae claps her hands over her face, blushing furiously. "I'm sorry, this was such a terrible idea. What is _wrong_ with me?"

"Stop that," Junmyeon says, her tone warm but fierce as she curls her hands around Jongdae's wrists, tugging them down so she can see Jongdae's face. "Don't apologize for what you want. There's nothing wrong with you. I was just surprised because… I don't know, it's _me_." Her own face starts to heat up. "I don't feel… qualified, I guess? Like, I don't have a very, um… take-charge personality."

"Are you sure about that?" Jongdae asks with the tiniest of smiles, glancing down at Junmyeon's hands around her wrists.

Junmyeon makes a face and lets go of her. "You know what I mean."

"I do," Jongdae says, lifting a hand to stroke Junmyeon's cheek. Her head shifts on the pillow so she can close the distance between their lips with a brief kiss. "But I think I have that part covered." She rubs the tip of her nose against Junmyeon's, closing her eyes for a moment. "I mean, I always thought if I were a boy I'd be a pretty incredible power bottom."

"Jesus Christ," Junmyeon laughs under her breath, not entirely sure why she finds that image sort of hot. She shakes her head with a little smile. "All right, then. How are we doing this?"

Jongdae's eyes snap open, and she looks so hopeful. "You really want to?"

"Well," Junmyeon says wryly, "I can't say I mind the idea of you being at _my_ mercy for once instead of the other way around."

Jongdae makes a strangled little noise and clamps her legs together. "Fuck," she whispers, looking at Junmyeon with a combination of awe and longing, "I think I almost came just from hearing you say that."

A little shudder of arousal runs through Junmyeon's body. She sits up with renewed purpose and glances down at Jongdae. "Can you help me with the harness?"

Jongdae all but scrambles out of bed. "On it. C'mere."

Junmyeon scoots over to the edge of the bed, still naked from the waist down, and watches Jongdae fit the dildo into the O-ring and puzzle out which strap goes where for a minute before holding it out for Junmyeon to step into.

"This is very odd," Junmyeon says a few minutes later, once the straps have been tightened and everything fits comfortably. She shakes her hips and can't keep herself from laughing when the dildo wobbles from side to side. "So weird. Not bad weird!" she adds, looking up at Jongdae, who's chewing on her lip. "Just… funny weird."

Some of the tension ebbs from Jongdae's face. "What, you've never wondered what it's like to have a dick?"

"Only in an abstract sense, I guess." Junmyeon pushes the tip of the dildo down with her finger and smothers a laugh with the back of her hand, watching it bob up and down after she lets go. "Have you?"

Jongdae nods. "Of course I have! If I had a dick for twenty-four hours, I'm, like, ninety-eight percent certain I would end up with friction burns from jerking off for half the day," she says, laughing at herself.

"You totally would," Junmyeon giggles, shaking her head as she pulls Jongdae into her arms and kisses the side of her head with great fondness.

"I mean, I know a clit is basically a tiny wang," Jongdae says, her voice slightly muffled by Junmyeon's shoulder, "so it probably doesn't feel all that different, but I can't help but be curious about what it's like!"

Junmyeon's laughter trails off into a sigh. "I see your point."

Jongdae glances down between them, where the dildo is poking into her hip, and then looks back up at Junmyeon with a sly smile. "Can I try something? It doesn't actually involve me touching you."

Junmyeon arches an eyebrow. "Sure."

Jongdae grins, and before Junmyeon can say anything else, she's on her knees in front of Junmyeon, eye-level with the strap-on. "I'm just conducting a little experiment," Jongdae says, wrapping a hand around the base of the dildo and looking up at Junmyeon as she slides the tip of it into her mouth.

"Jongdae—" Junmyeon starts, but she can't really think of anything else to say because Jongdae has that look in her eye, the one she gets when she's got her face between Junmyeon's legs, teasing her until she wants to scream.

 _Is this the Pavlov's dog thing?_ Junmyeon thinks. _She looks at me like that and_ poof _, I'm a goner, no matter what she's doing?_

Jongdae's free hand tentatively settles on the side of Junmyeon's thigh, her fingertips just barely slipping under the strap while her thumb drags back and forth across Junmyeon's skin.

_Yep, that about sums it up._

Jongdae's still watching her with those eyes—eyes that may _look_ innocuous but are, in fact, tools used to ensnare the tenderhearted and weak-willed (i.e., Junmyeon)—as she slowly pulls her lips back on the dildo before taking it a little deeper. Junmyeon lets out an involuntary trill of nervous laughter. It's just a silicone phallus! Junmyeon gets absolutely no physical pleasure from Jongdae sucking on it! So why, exactly, Junmyeon wants to know, is this turning her on so much?

 _Is this the male gaze?_ Junmyeon wonders. _I mean, this has to be sexist, right? Am I participating in the subjugation of women by letting my girlfriend get on her knees and suck a phallic object that is attached to my body? Does this make me a bad feminist?_ Junmyeon glances down at Jongdae again, sheer want surging through her body. _And if it does, do I even care?_

Junmyeon bites her lip, uttering the barest whimper when Jongdae's hand moves, one finger dragging along the edge of the harness from her hip down, stopping just at the apex of Junmyeon's thighs. Jongdae glances up, an upward flick of her eyebrows serving as a silent bid for permission.

"Oh, god, yes," Junmyeon gasps, widening her stance slightly so Jongdae can push aside the strap that runs between her legs and drag two of her fingertips along the length of her vulva, moaning around the dildo in her mouth at how wet Junmyeon is.

Jongdae can't quite reach Junmyeon's clit—both because of the angle and because the strap-on is in the way—so she slides her thumb under the front of the harness and feels around until she's able to press the button that turns on the bullet vibrator in its little pouch beneath the O-ring. Jongdae's fingers slide into her and the heel of her hand pushes the vibrator against Junmyeon's clit, and Junmyeon can't stop the little stream of gasps and cries that pour out of her mouth while Jongdae licks the dildo like it's a goddamn lollipop.

"Junebug," she croons after a little while, letting the dildo slip out of her mouth as she rubs the pads of her fingertips in little circles exactly where Junmyeon likes it and rocks her palm from side to side to diffuse the vibration over a slightly wider area. Junmyeon reaches out for something to hold onto and settles for cupping Jongdae's face in one hand, her thumb stroking one of those sharp cheekbones. Jongdae leans into the touch, turning her head just slightly so she can kiss the palm of Junmyeon's hand. "I know you're almost there, baby, so so close," she murmurs, the dildo all but forgotten. "I wanna feel you come right here, right in the palm of my hand, just like this."

More often than not, it's these kinds of softly spoken pleadings that bring Junmyeon to orgasm; maybe it's just her people-pleasing complex at work, but Junmyeon thinks it's something deeper than that. She clenches around Jongdae's fingers, and her mouth drops open of its own volition as she comes, flinging her other hand back to grip the comforter—anything to keep her wobbly legs from giving out on her. When Jongdae finally extracts her fingers, Junmyeon turns off the vibrator and immediately falls back onto the mattress, hands fisted in her own hair, legs hanging over the side of the bed, dildo still comically erect.

Jongdae climbs into Junmyeon's lap to snuggle against her chest. "You look like you're having an existential crisis," she remarks, pressing her lips to Junmyeon's neck.

"That was… so hot," Junmyeon whispers, a little shell-shocked. "I… _why was it so hot?_ "

"Wait." Jongdae sits up enough to look at Junmyeon with wonder. "Did I break you?"

Junmyeon looks up at her, helpless.

"Oh my god, I broke your brain! Oh, happy birthday to me," Jongdae sighs gleefully, holding Junmyeon's face in her hands. "But you have to pull yourself together," she adds in a softer voice, kissing Junmyeon's cheeks and forehead before murmuring in her ear, "because I am fucking _wet_ and I need you to touch me and love me and _fuck me_."

Junmyeon came not two minutes ago and her clit's already throbbing again upon hearing _that_ whispered in her ear. She reaches down to snap the band of Jongdae's underwear. "So why, exactly, are you still wearing these?"

"That… is a very good question," Jongdae says, rolling off of Junmyeon and sliding off the edge of the bed.

Junmyeon pushes herself up with a little groan and uses her hands to scoot toward the head of the bed, then leans back against the pillows to watch as Jongdae pushes her boyshorts down over her narrow hips and lets them drop to the floor. She digs in the drawer of her bedside table for lube, which she hands to Junmyeon before climbing back on the bed and straddling her lap.

"Whoops, almost forgot—"

Jongdae tugs her bralette up and over her head, dangling it over the edge of the bed with her thumb and forefinger for dramatic effect before letting it join the rest of their clothes. "Need some help with that?"

"No, I've got it."

Junmyeon puts the lube down and reaches around with both hands to unclasp her own bra, and no sooner has she dropped it on the floor than Jongdae's flung her arms around Junmyeon's shoulders and leaned forward to kiss her. Junmyeon's hands immediately settle on Jongdae's hips to steady her, but soon enough she's sliding them up to Jongdae's waist and dragging her fingertips past her ribs, continuing upward to cup Jongdae's breasts with her hands and brush her thumbs over Jongdae's very hard and very sensitive nipples.

Jongdae breaks the kiss with a breathy, high-pitched whine, her lips only a hair's breadth from Junmyeon's. "Fuck," she whispers, her breath coming in little puffs against Junmyeon's chin as she pushes her chest out into Junmyeon's hands. Her tongue slips into Junmyeon's mouth again, and although this kiss is slower, it's no less passionate; they're both practically gasping for air when Jongdae breaks the kiss again and covers one of Junmyeon's hands with her own.

"Junmyeon, please," she begs, curling her fingers around Junmyeon's left hand and tugging it down between her legs. "Touch me."

Junmyeon discovers that Jongdae wasn't exaggerating; she's so aroused that Junmyeon's fingers slide into her with hardly any effort, and Jongdae meets almost no friction when she grinds her swollen clit down into the palm of Junmyeon's hand, a moan catching in the back of her throat as she clutches Junmyeon's shoulders to keep her balance. Junmyeon feels a momentary urge to knock Jongdae onto her back and lick her clean (and then some), but she pushes that thought aside for the time being and glances down at the strap-on.

"Don't come too soon," Junmyeon says, tilting her face up to look at Jongdae, whose face is contorted with pleasure. She wiggles her hips. "I haven't gotten a chance to use this thing yet."

"You're so good with your hands, though," Jongdae sighs, lowering her face for another deep kiss as she continues to roll her hips against Junmyeon's hand. "I may be a connoisseur of fancy vibrators, but— _ah_ —there's nothing like a good fingerbang."

"It's a dying art," Junmyeon says with a wry smile, curling her fingers a little more tightly inside of Jongdae and gently tweaking her nipple at the same time. Jongdae cries out, fingertips digging into Junmyeon's shoulder, and Junmyeon bites her lip to hold back a smile, both amused and wildly aroused by how responsive Jongdae always is. It makes it easy to tell when she's nearing orgasm—like right now, judging by how aggressively she's rocking against the heel of Junmyeon's hand, so Junmyeon withdraws her fingers and lets go of Jongdae's breast, closing her clean hand around the bottle of lube instead.

" _Nooooooooo_ ," Jongdae whines, her eyes popping open and focusing on Junmyeon with a combination of betrayal and annoyance in her gaze. "I was right there! _Right there!_ "

"I know," Junmyeon says, no trace of apology in her voice. She pops open the bottle and squeezes out enough lube to make the dildo glide comfortably, glancing up at Jongdae as she curls her fist around the dildo to slick it up. "But did you or did you not say, 'I need you to fuck me'?"

"I did." The irritation has faded from Jongdae's expression, replaced instead by a look of intrigue as she settles in Junmyeon's lap. "You never swear."

Junmyeon reaches for a couple of tissues to wipe her sticky hands. "Technically, I was just quoting you."

"Still… you're kinda hot when you're not all repressed." Jongdae runs her palms over Junmyeon's breasts and bows her head to kiss Junmyeon's neck. "Well, hotter than usual, I mean. Like— I don't know, you put that thing on and suddenly you're the boss and I'm just, like… _sploosh_."

"Welcome to my world," Junmyeon says with a soft laugh. She tips her head back with a sigh of contentment and reaches up to gently scratch the back of Jongdae's head. "God, that feels nice."

" _You're_ nice," Jongdae says, sitting up and leaning into Junmyeon so they're skin to skin before catching her lips in a brief kiss and nuzzling her cheek. "I like you a lot."

Junmyeon's hands slide down to the small of Jongdae's back. "Even though I wouldn't let you finish?"

"You'll make it up to me," Jongdae says with a note of finality in her voice as she leans back and glances down to line herself up before slowly sinking down onto the dildo. "Oops, you have to turn on the—"

"Got it." Junmyeon reaches under the front of the harness and pushes the buttons to turn on the two bullet vibrators. "Better?"

Jongdae inhales sharply and nods, rising up on her knees before easing back down and grinding against the front of the harness. Her head falls back, and the lip caught between her teeth muffles a whimper as she makes contact with the vibrations.

Junmyeon's usually doing a lot more work than she is right now, so she doesn't often have the opportunity to simply watch Jongdae lose herself in pleasure. The Jongdae she knows is very playful, loves to flirt and tease and try on different roles, but this Jongdae isn't trying to be anything to anyone, isn't focused on anything other than making herself feel good, and Junmyeon doesn't think there's anything wrong with that—on the contrary, the combination of Jongdae fucking herself in Junmyeon's lap and the vibrator pressing up against Junmyeon's clit with every roll of Jongdae's hips is doing a lot for her.

Junmyeon wraps an arm around Jongdae's waist to steady her and leans forward enough that she can leave a line of soft, slow kisses down the length of Jongdae's sternum just as her free hand glides up from Jongdae's waist to cup one of her breasts. Stroking the tender skin with her thumb, Junmyeon kisses the center of Jongdae's chest once more, then turns her head toward Jongdae's other breast, nuzzling and kissing along the swell of it before taking the nipple into her mouth.

Jongdae cries out, back arching toward Junmyeon's mouth as she rocks even harder against Junmyeon's hips. Her hand curls around Junmyeon's wrist a few minutes later, and Junmyeon looks up to see her flushed and panting, her spiky bangs sticking to her sweat-sheened forehead in places. Having gotten her attention, Jongdae lets go of Junmyeon's wrist and strokes her cheek with a fond little smile that makes Junmyeon's heart beat a little quicker.

"Lean back for me?" Jongdae asks, and Junmyeon obliges, settling back against the pillows. Jongdae leans over her, tilting her head down for a kiss and angling her hips forward to position her clit directly over one of the vibrators as she fucks herself on the dildo.

Junmyeon's hands settle firmly on either side of Jongdae's narrow hips, meeting Jongdae's moans with soft gasps of her own every time the vibrations causes a jolt of pleasure to ripple through her body. Jongdae's hips roll into her own, faster and faster and faster still, until her upper body tenses and she breaks the kiss with a gasp. She grinds her hips down ever so slowly, riding out her orgasm with her eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging slightly open, and moans into Junmyeon's cheek. The low sound grows breathy and higher in pitch as the stimulation becomes too much to handle, and she pushes herself up on shaky legs to let the dildo slip out of her before collapsing beside Junmyeon.

Junmyeon reaches down into the harness to turn off the vibrators for the time being and rolls onto her side to gather Jongdae into her arms. "So," Junmyeon murmurs, nuzzling Jongdae's neck with a smile on her face, "was that everything you dreamed and more?"

"Yes and no," Jongdae says, her chest still heaving as she laces her fingers with Junmyeon's. "Yes in that it felt very, very good and I enjoyed it _immensely_ , but no in that it didn't quite fulfill my wildest dreams." She squeezes Junmyeon's hand. "But that's not a commentary on your performance, babe, so don't worry about that. You did great."

"Thanks," Junmyeon says in a tiny voice, feeling her face heat up. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. It was… kind of fun, honestly."

"Yeah?" Jongdae rolls over to face Junmyeon and lifts a hand to stroke her hair. "You wanna take another run at making my dreams come true before we call it a night?"

"Depends," Junmyeon says wryly, raising an eyebrow. "What would that entail?"

"Nothing all that different from what we just did." Jongdae smiles brightly and kisses the tip of her nose. "I just need a couple minutes to recharge, and then I was hoping that you could maybe possibly fuck me against the wall right here?" She hitches a thumb over her shoulder at the wall her bed is pushed against, then snuggles close to Junmyeon to give her a sweet, tender kiss before murmuring, "Pretty please?"

Junmyeon closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to figure out how to phrase this as inoffensively as possible: "You are very tiny, my darling, but I don't know if I have the upper body strength to hold you up for that long."

Jongdae bursts out laughing. "Oh, god, I didn't mean it like that. I meant, like, y'know…" She heaves herself back up and kneels on the bed facing the wall, hands splayed out against the plaster. "Like this."

Junmyeon utters a pathetic little moan. "You are going to be the death of me someday, you… you evil little minx."

"Probably." Jongdae shakes her backside minutely and blows Junmyeon a kiss. "But not today, baby."

With a helpless laugh, Junmyeon gropes around for the bottle of lube and pops it open once she finds it, then squeezes some of the liquid into her hand and wraps it around the dildo, stroking until it's comfortably slick once more. She wipes her hand off with a tissue before getting on her knees and shuffling across the bed to position herself behind Jongdae, arms winding around her waist. She gives Jongdae a little squeeze and presses her lips to the side of her neck, sighing softly through her nose.

Jongdae leans into her, her head falling back against Junmyeon's shoulder. "God, I love feeling your tits pressed up against my back."

Junmyeon kisses her temple fondly and loosens her hold on Jongdae, resting her hands on Jongdae's hips instead but still leaning into her. "Like that?"

"Just like that," Jongdae sighs happily. "Now take me to Poundtown."

Junmyeon laughs and drops her hand to the strap-on, turning on the little bullet vibrator once more as Jongdae widens her stance slightly and angles her hips back. Carefully, Junmyeon edges forward until the tip of the dildo presses against Jongdae's entrance, and she holds it steady as Jongdae pushes herself back onto it with a tiny gasp.

"Is it okay?" Junmyeon whispers, even though it's just the two of them in the apartment. "Do we need more lube, or—"

"No, no, I'm good." Jongdae splays her hands out and rests her forehead against the wall. "You can start moving whenever."

Junmyeon makes a soft sound of acknowledgment and puts her hands on Jongdae's narrow hips. She finds herself nervous all of a sudden—this was a lot easier when all she had to do was stay still and let Jongdae do all the work.

 _Good grief_ , Junmyeon thinks irritably. _Don't be such a pillow princess._

She rocks her hips forward and back, thrusting into Jongdae in a gentle rhythm. Her hands slide down from Jongdae's hips, palms running down the tops of her thighs and back up again. Thumbing at Jongdae's hip with one hand, she lets the other drift down over Jongdae's mound and kisses her neck as she slips two fingers into the cleft between her thighs to tease her clit.

Jongdae's breath hitches, and one of her hands scrambles for purchase against the wall, grasping at nothing. "June, baby, you're not gonna hurt me," she says, the words coming out in a rush. "Fuck me like you mean it."

"All right, all right," Junmyeon says mildly, pulling back and thrusting a bit harder, shallow rolls of her hips coming faster now. "Is that better?"

"Mmhmm…" Jongdae sucks in a long stream of air. "Just— keep doing that."

Junmyeon obeys, trying to keep her movements consistent. She loses herself in it after a short while, partially because the diffuse vibrations from the strap-on are pleasantly stimulating to her own clit, and partially because Jongdae seems to be getting very worked up, judging by the grunts and moans and sighs coming out of her mouth, the way her chest heaves, the involuntary clenching of her fingers against the wall. Junmyeon is startled, however, when Jongdae gasps loudly.

"What's wrong?" Junmyeon asks. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, no, don't stop, don't stop," Jongdae mutters, sticking her ass out toward Junmyeon to meet her thrusts. "I just— I felt something."

"What do you mean?"

Jongdae braces herself against the wall with one forearm and uses her other hand to still Junmyeon's fingers on her clit. "I think I'm gonna come."

Junmyeon is perplexed. "Then why are you stopping me?"

"Because I felt it— _oh_." A sound that is half moan and half sigh stops her short. "Oh, fuck, June, I need you to give it to me hard and fast _right now_."

"O-okay," Junmyeon says, still not quite sure what's happening, but she does as she's told, fingertips pressing hard into Jongdae's hip.

Shaking her other hand free of Jongdae's, Junmyeon wraps her arm around Jongdae's chest for leverage, palming one of her breasts and catching the nipple between her fingers. Her lips find the space behind Jongdae's ear, and she starts to leave frantic kisses all down her neck and across her shoulders while Jongdae drags a hand over her other breast, massaging and squeezing it as she swears through breathy moans that become increasingly higher in pitch. Suddenly, she goes rigid and cries out, and Junmyeon tries to keep fucking her through it, but Jongdae is clenched so tight around the strap-on that Junmyeon can hardly move.

"Oh my _god_ ," Jongdae moans lowly, dragging out the word as she finally relaxes into Junmyeon's body. "I think I finally understand the fascination with the G spot. That was… that was _so_ fucking good, holy shit. _Baby._ " Jongdae cranes her head to look at Junmyeon with nothing short of utmost adoration. "That was incredible."

Junmyeon is struck with equal parts envy and pride, having never experienced such an orgasm herself. She works one hand between their bodies to shut off the vibrator inside the harness, then cups Jongdae's face and pulls her into a lush kiss.

"Come on, lie down," she says softly once she pulls back, easing the dildo out of Jongdae and undoing the straps on the harness while she gets settled. Once she's free of the strap-on, Junmyeon lies down beside Jongdae and pets her hair. "Now, did _that_ make all your dreams come true?"

"And then some. _God._ " Jongdae rolls onto her side and blinks her eyes open, focusing them on Junmyeon. She lifts a hand to stroke Junmyeon's cheek, a tiny and faintly nervous smile on her face. "Thanks for humoring me. I hope— I hope I didn't drag you too far out of your comfort zone with all this."

Junmyeon shakes her head and puts her arms around Jongdae. "You never drag. I'd call it very gentle tugging at most." She presses her lips to the center of Jongdae's chest and smiles at how Jongdae's breathing suddenly quickens. "Are you getting turned on again already? Aren't you still sensitive?"

Jongdae shakes her head. "I mean, I didn't come from you rubbing my clit, so…" She reaches down between her legs to check and makes a soft sound in the back of her throat. "No, I'm still good to go."

"Oh." Junmyeon perks up. "Well, in that case…" She nudges Jongdae's hand out of the way and replaces it with her own, using two fingers to trace small circles around her clit as she takes one of Jongdae's nipples in her mouth, sucking until it hardens against her tongue.

"Oh, fuck _me_ ," Jongdae moans, back arching toward her mouth.

Junmyeon releases the bud with a little grin. "I just did, you silly goose."

"With your _tongue_ ," Jongdae groans in clarification, spreading her legs and lifting her hips off the bed to prop them up with the throw pillow.

Junmyeon kisses Jongdae's cheek and moves to situate herself between Jongdae's thighs, not wasting much time before she parts Jongdae's outer lips with her thumbs and fits her mouth to the soft pink flesh between them, sucking Jongdae's clit between her pursed lips and brushing the tip of her tongue over it as she works two fingers inside of her. Junmyeon opens her mouth wider to taste more of her, curling her fingers inward and glancing up, feeling her own clit twinge at the sight of Jongdae fondling her own breasts.

Seeing her like this, hearing the cries and curses and pleas dragged from her chest, feeling her body quiver beneath Junmyeon's hands and tongue, knowing that she herself is responsible for this deeply erotic display before her… this is perhaps the greatest privilege of loving Jongdae. There is a wicked little part of Junmyeon that is thrilled, aroused by the amount of power she has over Jongdae in these moments, if only because she feels so tightly wrapped around Jongdae's little finger the vast majority of the time, even when they're not in bed. The knowledge that she is the arbiter of Jongdae's pleasure in these moments, that Jongdae is at her mercy, that Junmyeon could make all this go away… it turns her on like nothing else. Still, she would never dream of acting on those thoughts, of withholding anything from her. Junmyeon would move heaven and earth for Jongdae, would do anything to see her smile or hear her laugh or make her happy.

Or make her come, for that matter.

Hooking her fingers around that ridge, Junmyeon jiggles her hand and licks around Jongdae's entrance, around her own fingers, before returning to her clit, rapidly wiggling the blade of her tongue back and forth over it, allowing saliva to slide down her tongue to make it as slick and frictionless as humanly possible.

" _Fuck_ ," Jongdae cries out with a dry sob, and Junmyeon can always tell when she's close because she starts jabbering nonstop and trying to rock her hips up toward Junmyeon's face: "Fuck, that's so good, baby— god, you have the best tongue, the _best_ — you always lick me so good, make me come so hard— fuck me fuck me _fuck me_ —"

Junmyeon works a third finger into her, ignoring the way her hand is cramping as she thrusts them in and out, licking furiously at Jongdae's pussy as her moans grow increasingly more breathy. Soon, Jongdae clenches around her fingers, pulsing on her tongue as she orgasms, a desperate, almost primal cry wrenched from her throat as she surrenders herself to the sensation. She is still trembling when Junmyeon slides her fingers out and sits up, tilting her head from side to side to crack her neck, and Junmyeon is alarmed when her eyes focus on Jongdae's face and she sees that she is actually shaking with silent sobs.

"Oh my god—" Junmyeon all but dives across the bed to cradle Jongdae in her arms, ignoring the fact that her hands are wet and sticky and her face is covered in Jongdae. "Honey, what's wrong? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Jongdae shakes her head rapidly, and Junmyeon rubs her arm with her less filthy hand. "I need you to use your words, Jongdae, 'cause I can't tell which question you're answering right now."

Jongdae takes a deep, shuddering breath. "I'm f-fine."

"Okay," Junmyeon says slowly, "but what's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong, I just— I just—"

"You just what?" Junmyeon prompts her gently, but panic rises in her throat when Jongdae rolls into her arms with a great heaving sob.

"I just— feel— _so good_ ," Jongdae wails, clinging to Junmyeon. "You— you—"

Junmyeon eases back slightly and cups her face with one hand, brushing tears away with her thumb. "Shhh. Take a deep breath. What did I do?"

Jongdae blinks a few times, takes a deep breath, and looks at Junmyeon for a couple moments. Junmyeon smiles encouragingly and strokes Jongdae's cheek, but to her dismay, Jongdae's face crumples and she starts sobbing again.

"Y-you're the best girlfriend _ever_ ," Jongdae cries, absolutely hysterical. "Y-you went along with— with _everything_ , e-even though it was k-kind of weird, and you m-made me feel so good, a-and then you—" Her voice breaks again. "And then you _ate me out_ , too?" She dissolves into sobs once more and buries her face in Junmyeon's neck, and it would break Junmyeon's fucking heart if these weren't tears of joy. "N-no one has _ever_ eaten my p-pussy like you do. _Ever!_ Your— your t-tongue is the— the eighth f-fucking wonder of the world, Junebug, I swear—"

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Junmyeon croons, feeling a mixture of pride, bashfulness, amusement, and fondness as she holds Jongdae tightly and kisses the top of her head. "You're okay. You're just overwhelmed. I'm glad you feel good. I'm so, so glad. It's your birthday. You deserve it."

Jongdae wraps herself around Junmyeon, her body still wracked with sobs. "I l-love you," Jongdae cries, her tearstained face trembling against Junmyeon's collar bone. "I love you so much. P-please don't ever go away, _please_ , I just— I just— I ju—"

"Hey, _hey_ , Jongdae," Junmyeon says tenderly, petting Jongdae's cheek and gently nudging her chin upward with a finger. "Honey, look at me. Look at me." She waits for Jongdae to turn her face up, and her heart aches at the sight of her swollen, red-rimmed eyes and blotchy face. " _I love you._ I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

Jongdae nods, resting her head on Junmyeon's chest again as the sobs start to subside into shuddery, hiccupy gasps. Junmyeon holds her quietly, one hand rubbing soothing circles into her back while the other squeezes her forearm.

"You awake?" Junmyeon asks after a little while, lightly scratching Jongdae's back with her short nails.

Jongdae goes rigid for a moment as she stretches out her body and then relaxes, rubbing her face against Junmyeon's décolletage and folding one arm over her face. "Mmhmm."

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Jongdae says with a faint laugh, her voice a little muffled by her arm. "Just a little embarrassed."

"Oh, don't be," Junmyeon protests, rolling onto her side so she can see Jongdae face-to-face—or she would, if Jongdae wasn't shielding her face from view with her forearms. "Jongdae, lots of people get emotional after sex, and we had _a lot_ of sex tonight—"

" _Yeah_ we did," Jongdae interrupts, peeking over her fists with an impish look in her eyes, clearly unable to help herself.

"Stop that." Junmyeon makes a face and pokes her in a ticklish spot under her ribs until Jongdae stops hiding her face and grabs Junmyeon's hands to stop her. "The point is, it's very common. You have nothing to be embarrassed about, I promise. Honestly, it was very sweet. Maybe one of the cutest things you've ever done." Jongdae cringes and tries to hide her face again, but Junmyeon grabs her hands this time, holding them fast as she peppers Jongdae's cheek with kisses. "And maybe it's arrogant of me to say, but it was sort of… flattering, honestly."

Jongdae narrows her eyes. "How so?"

"Well, I just mean, y'know…" Junmyeon drops her voice to a whisper. " _I did that._ "

" _Yeah_ you did." Jongdae smiles and kisses Junmyeon soundly on the mouth, gesturing grandly at her. "My vain little show pony, ladies and gentlemen. This girl _fucks_."

" _Jongdae_ ," Junmyeon whines, cheeks burning hot.

"What? You do!" Jongdae laughs. "I think you threw me into actual clinical hysteria with that performance." She nudges Junmyeon's nose with her own and grins. "And you know what's supposed to relieve hysteria?"

"Let me guess," Junmyeon deadpans. "Clitoral stimulation?"

"Bingo. God, my girlfriend is the smartest, cutest, sweetest, sexiest, funniest, prettiest, most brilliant and empathetic and beautiful and perfect girl on the planet," Jongdae sighs dreamily, snuggling into Junmyeon. " _My_ cumqueen. _My_ sex goddess." She presses her lips to Junmyeon's and teases her way past them, lazily toying with Junmyeon's tongue and stopping just as Junmyeon's heart throbs in her chest. She laces the fingers of one hand with Junmyeon's, not even caring that it's filthy, and pecks her on the lips one more time. " _My_ best girl. I just love her to bits."

"You lavish compliments on her like that, and then you wonder why she's vain," Junmyeon points out, her smile widening as she kisses Jongdae's cheek. "But surely _my_ girlfriend is sweeter and funnier and cuter and smarter and certainly sexier and more adorable and even more perfect than yours. She's the all-time best girl in the world— nay, the _universe_. I love her to pieces."

"Careful now." Jongdae smiles so broadly it seems like her cheekbones will pop right off her face. "Those sound like fighting words, and I'd hate to have to get physical with you over it."

Junmyeon takes her hand, guides it down to the wetness between her legs, and gasps when Jongdae touches her. "Would you really?"

Jongdae kisses her hard on the mouth and draws back, staring Junmyeon down with a little smirk on her face as her fingers get to work. "Guess we'll find out."

**Author's Note:**

> continuing my streak of established relationship jundae pwp fics, this is a sequel to [i follow the heartlines (on your hand)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430498). title comes from regina spektor's "[samson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p62rfWxs6a8)."
> 
> the general concept of this fic (someone getting fucked with a strap-on) came into my head almost two years ago, and i loved that femslash jundae i wrote in 2014 so much i decided to write a sequel. i'm just sorry i didn't finish it sooner; it's been languishing in my gdocs for almost a year and a half at this point, but i've had a lot of irons in the fire lately. at any rate, it's done!!! (do i still have a crush on girl!kjd the way i did six years ago? yes. yes i do. writing her is so fucking fun.)
> 
> anyway, hope y'all enjoy this! please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it, or feel free to hmu on [twitter](http://twitter.com/pageandpetals) or [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pageandpetals). (or both. both is better.)


End file.
